Mírame
by Ludmila-Chan
Summary: Siempre estas mirándola a ella...nunca a mi..¿Por que no me miras? Editado, novata con esto u.u, NO ES MÍO, le pertenece a SasoDei-Love, todos los créditos son para ella, yo solo lo traduje. Primer cap Poesía, segundo, Fic, COMPLETADO
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos otra vez ^^**

**Esta vez les traigo un lindo Fic, con un poema al principio...pero...Sorpresa!**

**Esto no me pertenece, le pertenece a "SasoDei-Love"**

**Lo se, lo se, estarán diciendo "Pero esta tipa tiene que hacer sus propias historias ¬¬"**

**Pero bueno, como ya termine las clases, me tome la libertad te pedirle permiso a SasoDei-Love para poder traducir su encantador Fic ^^**

**Naruto no es mío!!!! Si lo fuera, tendría a Itachi atado en mi cama, a Sasori y a Deidara encerrados y a Kakuzu y a Hidan también ^¬^**

**Advertencia!! Fic Yaoi, HombrexHombre...Sakura muerta para los que sean Fans de Sakura**

**"Mírame"**

* * *

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez.

Siempre estas mirándola a ella.

Siempre le preguntas al Líder por Misiones para esa Villa.

Ya se porque,

Es por ella.

Esa ramera peli-rosa.

Por que te gusta tanto?

Por que a mi no?

Ella nunca será buena para ti.

Yo nunca seré bueno para ti.

Pero soy mejor que ella.

Yo te protegeré con mi vida.

Por favor,

No la mires a ella,

Mírame.

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez.

Siempre estas mirándola a ella.

Lo odio.

Quiero matarla.

Quiero gritarse,

"Mírame!".

Pero no puedo,

Quiero que seas feliz,

Incluso si yo no lo soy.

Eso es lo cuanto que te amo,

Pero tú no lo puedes ver.

Te amo.

Por favor,

Mírame.

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez.

Siempre estas mirándola a ella.

Pero, esta vez,

Te levantas,

Vas hacia ella,

Te introduces*,

Dices que tu nombre es Chigaru,

Que tú y tú compañero están aquí por trabajo,

Le vas a comprar una bebida,

Como pudiste?

Te vas con ella y haces un movimiento para que te siga,

No me miras.

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez.

Pero esta vez,

Esta ebria,

Ella esta sobre ti,

Y quiero matarla.

Me controlo,

No hacerte enojar,

Odio hacerte enojar.

Pero,

Duele mucho,

Cuando no quieres mirarme.

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez.

Está tirada en la cama del hotel,

Está inconsciente,

Puedes hacerle lo que quieras.

Voy a salir,

No quiero ver esto,

Tu voz me detiene.

Preguntas a donde iba,

Voy a las escaleras,

Por que?

Por que no quiero ver.

No dices nada,

Empiezo a irme devuelta,

Tu voz me detiene por segunda vez,

Crees que estoy confundido,

Como puedo estarlo, Danna?

Se exactamente que vas a hacerle.

Estas silencioso otra vez,

Por tercera vez,

Voy a irme,

Pero esta vez,

Agarras mi mano.

Por que estas comenzando a ser gentil conmigo?

Estas planeando algo?

Puedes ser cruel algunas veces.

Intento liberarme, agarras fuertemente.

Ahora estoy asustado,

Puedes hacerme lo que quieras,

Cualquier cosa,

Y nadie escucharía mis gritos,

Me empujas hacia ti,

Cierro mis ojos,

Esperando lo peor,

Pero no espere,

Tus labios sobre los míos.

Te alejas después del momento,

La vista de tus ojos es diferente,

Por que estas mirándome?

Estas mirándola a ella otra vez,

No tienes otra opción,

Si miras a otro lado,

Podrías hacer una equivocación.

Es difícil convertir personas en marionetas.

Ahora lo entiendo,

Querías una nueva marioneta,

Y querías convertirla a ella.

Ella haría una muy linda marioneta.

Eso espero,

Cuando termines con ella,

Me mirarás otra vez.

Estás mirándola a ella,

Tomas un descanso por ahora,

Ella tendrá que esperar.

Ya que,

Estás mirándome,

Me dices que soy hermoso y me tomas en tus brazos.

Soy tan feliz.

Nos besamos,

No es como nada que haya experimentado antes.

Lo amo,

Como te amo a ti.

Nos apartamos,

Me dices algo que siempre quise escuchar.

Te amo,

Y soy verdaderamente feliz,

Por primera vez en años.

Por que,

Estas mirándome.

* * *

**Bueno, esta es la poesía, el segundo cap es el Fic ^^**

**Aunque creo el Fic no va a estar MUY bien traducido, pero me esforzaré :D (El Traductor de Google es una mierda, así que tengo que usar mis conocimientos ^^)**

**Adío mis amores y mis no amores ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**He vuelto, con mi no-historia**

**Otra vez, esto es de SasoDei-love, todos los créditos son para ella y nadie más**

**Yo solo hago el milagro de traducirlos para los que no saven Ingles :D**

**Lamento si hay algunas incoherencias u.u"**

**Es más difícil traducir un Fic que un poema u.u""**

**Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, aquí esta el segundo cap**

**Y perdon por la tardanza, abajo las "excusas"**

* * *

Deidara frunció el seño y pincho aburridamente su ramen. Miró de reojo a su pelirrojo compañero quien estaba actualemente fuera de Hiruko y coqueteando con una chica de pelo rosado. Resopló. Bastante molesto que su compañero estuviera poniendo más atención a una chica molesta que a él.

Sakura rió y se corrió el pelo porque Sasori le estaba comprando otra bebida. Sasori tenía al camarero bajo un genjutsu ya que Sakura era menor de edad.

Deidara sintió que sus celos explotaban cuando Sasori le sonrió a ella. Tendría que estar él ahí, obteniendo toda la atención de Sasori! Él a sido el compañero del pelirrojo por un año, y esa chica lo conoció hace menos de una hora! No era justo!

Deidara gruñó cuando Sakura se arrojó a los brazos de Sasori, riendo como la borracha que actualmente era. Sasori sonrió y se quedó con la ahora inconsciente niña en sus brazos. "Deidara." Dijo. Dicho rubio inmediatamente puso atención a su maestro. "Ven." Sasori empezó a alejarse, Deidara siguiéndolo rápidamente.

* * *

Sasori tiró bruscamente a la chica en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Deidara decidió irse, pero fue detenido por la voz de Sasori. "A donde estar yendo?."

"A las escaleras."

"Por que?."

"No quiero ver."

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Deidara quiso irse, pero fue detenido otra vez. "Creo que estás confundido." Deidara levantó una ceja, "No, un, no lo estoy. Se exactamente que vas a hacerle." Empezó a irse una tercera vez, pero fue detenido cuando Sasori agarró gentilmente su mano.

Deidara se tensó. Sasori estaba siendo gentil…Se preparó a el mismo, esperando a ser golpeado. Pero no espero, después de todo, que Sasori lo acercara y presionara gentilmente sus labios. Deidara abrió los ojos, _'Yo…yo creí que me odiaba…'_

Cuando se separaron, Sasori contempló a Deidara con una mirada que el rubio nunca ha visto antes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

* * *

Dos horas después, Deidara estaba medio dormido en la cama mientras Sasori trabajaba en convertir a la chica en una marioneta. Echo una mirada sobre el hombro y se dijo que debería tomar un descanso e interactuar con Deidara. Rápidamente se paro de su asiento y fue hacia la cama. Se sentó y suavemente sacudió al rubio.

Deidara bostezó y se estiró antes de sentarse y frotar sus ojos como un niño, cosa que Sasori encontró muy lindo. El rubio sonrió dulcemente a su maestro, haciendo a Sasori sonreír. "Eres hermoso, lo saves?". Dijo y atrajo al ahora sonrojado rubio a sus brazos. Tomó una pálida mejilla y besó al rubio. Deidara se sentía eufórico y participó en el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Sasori gentilmente acaricio la mejilla del rubio y lo miró. "Deidara…"

"Un?"

"…Te amo." Deidara sintió que su aliento se detenía+ . Esto era real? Sonrió y lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a filtrarse y se tiró a los brazos del peli-rojo "Yo también lo amo, un." Por primera vez en años, Deidara era verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Y esta vez SI revisé xd**

Bien, mis excusas son

_Tengo cosas que ver de la secundaria_

_Tengo que terminar de empapelar mi pieza_

_Es dificil traducir una historia Yaoi cuandos NINGUNO de tus familiares save que te gusta el Yaoi (Nisiquiera saven que es ^^")_

_Y esta es la que más me desagrada...._

_SOY VAGA T.T_

**Os veo otro día**

**Feliz Año Nuevo ^^**

**P.D: Tambien perdon por la tardanza en "Fiesta" u.u, no se me ocurre como mejorar el Lemon...NO PUEDO, LEO LEMON Y MÁS LEMON Y NO PUEDO u.u""**


End file.
